It is well known in the art that it is important in for example a brake applied by a rotating electric motor to obtain a signal corresponding to the applied brake force in order to be able to control the rotation of the motor and thus the brake application in a desirable fashion.
Examples of prior devices for this purpose are shown in EP-B-0 334 435, DE-A-196 52 230, and WO-A-9937939.
A recognized problem with devices of this nature is that the heat in the brake arrangement due to its operation may cause difficulties both with the physical properties of the used sensor means and the accuracy of their outputs.
The main object of the invention is thus to obviate this problem.